A Memorial Day Family Reunion
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Mary Bartowski visits the gravesite of her husband and takes stock in how much she has in life, especially her family.  One-chapter story dedicated to the men and women who gave their lives to protect our country.  Happy Memorial Day.


_Hello. I wanted to submit my traditional holiday entry for Memorial Day. In the apartment complex where I live, there's a car with a series of bumper stickers on it. Among them are the words "9/11 was an inside job", "the media is lying to you", and highly derogatory pictures of both former President Bush and President Obama. As it turns out, the person is 38 years old and is a pizza delivery driver. I thought that was a bit of karmic payback for what they had on back of their beat-up car._

_The reason I brought that up is I always found it funny how some people will rip the government left and right like that without realizing that very same government gave them the right to state toxic opinions like that. And many, many men and women gave up their lives so this person could spew anger and hatred like that. I always wondered if they would still feel that if they visited Arlington National Cemetery or a VA hospital. I'd like them to look the widow or parent of one of our brave soldiers who lost their lives in defense of this country in the eyes and still try to say crap like that._

_No matter what your background or politics, this is a country like no other. No matter how bad things get sometimes, it is a country where we rally together to help others and where you can still achieve your dreams. I hope everybody keeps that in mind as we pay tribute to those who died to protect the principles of this country._

_Take care._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Los Angeles<br>**__**May 30, 2011  
><strong>__**12:30 PM PDT**_

Mary Bartowski took a look around the cemetery at the many headstones. She wished she had done this sooner. So much had happened since she returned home for good. She felt a bit of shame for not thinking about the love of her life more often, killed in cold blood by a murderous traitor. A traitor her son apprehended. As much as she hoped Chuck would never follow in the family's footsteps and enter the world of espionage, she was surprised at every turn at his talent and bravery. He never asked for this fate, and yet he took it head-on. He even managed to keep that same optimism she saw in him as a child.

Mary found Stephen's plot and read the inscription on the headstone.

_**Stephen J. Bartowski  
><strong>__**October 9, 1954 – May 17, 2010  
><strong>__**Beloved Husband and Father**_

_That he was_, Mary thought. Chuck had told her the stories of how withdrawn Stephen was, especially after she left the family to pursue Hartley to fix what happened to him. In a way, she couldn't blame Stephen for that, as he felt guilt for Mary leaving the family. She knew Chuck and Ellie had a difficult road to get to where they were today. But despite all of the setbacks and dangers they encountered, they were both very successful and married the loves of their lives, too. Mary considered herself twice blessed.

She placed the bouquet of flowers by the headstone and looked at it with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"It's done, Stephen," she said quietly. "I know you wanted to fix what happened to Hartley for so many years. I know you felt responsible for Hartley losing himself to Alexei Volkoff, but you shouldn't. He made a decision to defend his country. So did you. All of us did. Sometimes, things don't go the way they should. But you would be so proud of what our children accomplished. Eleanor was able to complete your research, and Chuck just keeps amazing me at every turn. And you have the most beautiful granddaughter in the world. I've never seen them happier. We are the two luckiest parents in history."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you had a hand in what happened to us, Mom."

Mary turned to see Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon standing there. She looked down at the ground and wiped a few tears away. "Thank you, Chuck."

She stepped towards them and gave each of them a rib-breaking hug. "Everything I went through, everything I gave up, all of the heartache, it was all worth it to have such a wonderful family."

Ellie gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she felt a few tears herself. "I love you, Mom."

"I am so proud of how you turned out. So smart, so beautiful," Mary said. She then turned to Clara, who was in Devon's arms. "And this little angel will be just as smart and as beautiful as her mother."

She gave Clara a little kiss before chuckling at her minor gaffe. "And her father, too." Devon broke out into his patented wide grin.

Chuck also gave his mother a kiss. "Thanks, Mom."

Mary exhaled. "Is anybody hungry? I would love to go to lunch with my family."

"That sounds wonderful," Sarah replied as she held Chuck's hand, taking the occasional look at the wedding band that was on her finger. She knew exactly what Mary meant. All of the hard work and sacrifices in her life felt like good investments, given whom she married a few weeks ago.

Mary bent down and kissed the top of the headstone. They turned and started to walk to their cars when they saw John Casey, Morgan, and John's daughter, Alex, standing there.

"Case, I thought you'd be out in D.C. this weekend," Chuck said in surprise.

Casey nodded. "I just got back a few hours ago. Took Alex and Morgan to see my father's grave at Arlington."

"I gotta tell you, Chuck. That is one intimidating place," Morgan said in a subdued voice. So many people buried there, all of them fighting for the country? It's like an All-Star game of brave people, you know?"

Chuck nodded. "I was there last year with Sarah and Casey. I know exactly what you mean?"

"What branch of the service was your father in, John?" Mary asked.

"He was a Captain in the Air Force. He was a navigator aboard a C-130 Hercules. He died in the attempted rescue of the hostages in Iran in 1980."

"I'm sorry, John. That's…that was a difficult time. I can't even imagine what it was like for you as a child."

Casey nodded. "Actually, Mrs. Bartowski, if I could have your permission?"

Mary looked at him quizzically until she noticed the small American flag in his hand. Casey gestured towards Stephen's headstone. Mary looked down at the ground for a moment before gently nodding. Casey quietly stuck the flag by Stephen's headstone and saluted him.

"That's a very admirable gesture, John, but our dad never served in the military," Ellie said.

Casey nodded. "He died serving his country. He helped all of us stop Shaw and The Ring. He deserves to be honored."

"Thanks, Case," Chuck said as he gave Casey a hug.

"Did all of you want to join us for lunch?" Mary asked.

"We'd be honored," Casey replied. "But I had one last tradition to keep before we left. Alex?"

Alex stepped forward with the bag in her hand. Casey reached in and pulled out a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label. Alex reached into the bag and handed out shotglasses to everybody.

Chuck smiled. "Case, are you sure? This is sort of your tradition with your father, isn't it?"

"It is," he replied as he poured whiskey into each of the shotglasses. "But I figured your father deserves as much as my father does."

Everybody raised their glasses and looked to Mary Bartowski. She was silent for a moment as she looked over her family…not just Chuck and Ellie, but the people she considered her sons and daughters standing in front of her now.

"To family," she said with quiet resolve. "To the people with me today, the people who looked after Chuck and Ellie and made me a fortunate person to know them. And to the man who brought us together. My best friend and my eternal love, Stephen."

Everybody clinked their glasses with each other and downed the shot. They started walking toward their cars.

Sarah caught up to Casey and took his hand. "That was wonderful of you, John. And thank you so much for being more than just a partner for the last four years."

"Honored to do it, Sarah."

She arched an eyebrow. "Although you realize you finally let Chuck hug you, right?"

A low growl emanated from deep inside of Casey. "And we will never mention that again."

Sarah laughed and gave him a kiss. Casey shook his head as she walked back to her car. He opened his car to let Alex and Morgan in. They drove to the restaurant.


End file.
